


Hot Chocolate

by big_twinkie



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_twinkie/pseuds/big_twinkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas has the winter wilts, but things heat up soon enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

An unforgiving winter descended upon Sandford and did little to improve Nicholas’ mood. There was something about winter, with its short days and low temperatures. Night dominated the season and everything was cold and damp. He was sleeping too much, but still tired, and he physically ached for no reason.

Danny, being Danny, had the exact opposite reaction. “Looks gorgeous today, don’t it?”

They were in the car with the heater on full blast, but still too cold for comfort. Danny looked out the window as they passed the moors, now pristine after a night of snowing.

“Right now, yes.”

“Y’know, I can’t remember the last time I made a snowman,” Danny said, and looked thoughtful. “We should make one while there’s plenty of good snow.”

“Mmm.”

Nicholas occasionally glanced at Danny while driving on a road patched with ice. Danny looked content. As his friend and superior officer, Nicholas made it a point to monitor Danny’s well being. And Danny’s mood was no doubt improved by returning to work tomorrow. Danny deserved to be happy and Nicholas considered making Danny smile a small victory.

“Sounds like an idea.”

The next morning Nicholas returned to Danny’s flat and parked by the curb. The sky was overcast, gray clouds blocking the weak winter sunlight. Nicholas yawned, fiddled with the cruiser’s air conditioner. Danny came out of his flat and Nicholas saw something he hadn’t seen in six months: Constable Butterman, clean shaven and in uniform. He smiled to himself.

Danny opened the car door, the cold air rushing back in the cruiser while he slowly lowered himself into the seat. He slammed the door shut.

“Want anything from the shop? I’ve skipped breakfast. It was either sleep or breakfast, and sleeping seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Sure.” Nicholas feigned a thoughtful curiosity. “Something’s different. Did you get a haircut?”

“Eh? Oh…yeah,” Danny rubbed his cheek. “It was getting a little itchy.”

Nicholas tried not to grin too much and extended a hand. “Welcome back, partner.”

Danny grinned too. He threw himself towards Nicholas and grabbed him in an awkward bear hug, then planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Nicholas screeched and squeezed his eyes shut, which was probably the whole point.

“Alright, get off of me,” he laughed. Danny let go and laughed too.

“There’s not going to be a party, is there? I don’t want a fuss.”

Like the Sandford Police Department needed an excuse to sit on their arses and eat cake and ice cream. “Of course not.”

Danny groaned. “We don’t need to go to the shop, do we?”

So Danny wasn’t surprised when he arrived at the station. No matter. He was a good sport as his coworkers fussed anyway. There were handshakes and pats on the back, and general well-wishing that made Danny shy. And Nicholas can’t help remembering Doris hugging him and loudly saying

“Love you, Danny” without any self consciousness at all.

Danny suffered it gracefully, even if he was a little pink in the face. Considering the mood at the station, attending a party held in his honor was the least he could do. And thankfully, the party was the most exciting thing to happen all day.

And later still, as Nicholas lain in bed that night, he thought of Danny in his uniform. How nice it was to see him in it and how nice it would be to rip it off.

 

 

After a few beers and too much silliness, they had built a snowman in Nicholas’ back garden. Nicholas rammed the carrot nose in place, and they surveyed their handiwork. It wore a scarf and a green knit beanie on its head, and leered back at them with a lopsided smile of coal.

“Something’s missing,” Danny said.

“Is there?”

“There is.”

“Do tell.”

“Hang on.” Danny wandered over to the other side of the garden and picked up a log from the firewood pile. Danny knelt down and jammed the log in the most suggestive place possible. Nicholas groaned.

“Help me up,” Danny said, offering his hand. “I don’t do bending.”

Nicholas grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Danny looked pleased with their well endowed snowman.

“He’s got wood,” Danny said in childish glee. Nicholas tried to be disapproving, but laughed instead. Danny lined up his profile with the snowman. “Such an amazing likeness…”

“I am not keeping that in my garden. There are kids next door.”

“So? What’s wrong with snowpenises?”

“No.”

Nicholas grabbed the log and removed it, with Danny groaning in pain and Nicholas pointedly ignoring it. Danny looked at the gaping hole left behind and sniggered.

“Now it’s a snowwoman. Ey, y’know what else I haven’t done in awhile? Let’s make hot chocolate!” Danny trotted back to the patio in big, crunchy steps, and went back inside. Nicholas huffed.

“Sure as hell wasn’t what I was thinking…” Unless hot chocolate was a euphemism for hot, sweaty jungle sex. “God damn it.”

Hmph. He’s going to have to tell Danny he has no chocolate in the house. There’s t. v. dinners and bottled water and beer for when Danny visits. They drank all the beer.

Nicholas puts the log back in the firewood pile. He doesn’t know why he bought the firewood as he never uses it.

Damn weather. It’s 6:00 and it’s already dark.

Nicholas went back inside to find Danny going though his cupboards like a determined bloodhound. He looked positively scandalized and gave up the search. “When’s the last time you went grocery shopping?”

“Last week,” he said while taking off his coat. Winter shenanigans had made it damp and he was glad to be back inside his terribly quaint cottage. Everything felt like it belonged in a catalog.

“We’re going to have to make a run to the store again.”

Nicholas made a face. “Couldn’t we order in tonight? I don’t feel like driving all the way to Buford Abbey.”

“Let the delivery boy do it?”

“I will tip him very well.”

Danny shrugged and slowly lowered himself onto the couch. “Okay, but you’re missing out on some really great hot chocolate. Can you put the movie in?”

“I’m sure it is.” Nicholas picked up a DVD from the coffee table and read the title. Santa Claus Conquers the Martians. Oh, that sounds promising. How does he find things like this?

“Mum’s special recipe. All you need to do is go by the candy store and the liquor store.”

“Your two favorite stores. Why would you need alcohol for cocoa?”

“It’s a totty, of course. Needs a bit of rum and cognac to make the recipe special. Warms you right up.”

Nicholas put the DVD in and handed Danny the remote. “You mean toddy.”

“That’s what I said.”

“I think we’ve had enough for tonight. We have work tomorrow, remember.”

Danny smiled. “That’s right. Work tomorrow.”

Nicholas sat down. Well, more like sunk into the couch cushions. This is the last time he buys a couch without sitting in it first. He tried kicking off his shoes without the hassle of untying them.

“So…Santa versus aliens? Why are you making me watch this?”

“I’m not making you, but you should watch it anyway. It’s hilarious. Martian children are depressed because they've been watching Earth telly and realized that they don't have any toys, or Santa Claus, or Christmas on Mars. Isn't that sad?”

“I guess.”

“So the Martian leader kidnaps Santa to make the Martian children happy again.”

“He couldn’t just ask?”

“Don’t over think it.”

“Who’s over thinking? I thought it a reasonable question. I can’t say I’d miss the tosser, but still…”

“You and Santa.”

“He started it when he stabbed me!”

Danny gave him a queer look, ignoring John Call in a Mall Santa rental suit. “What?!”

“Well, actually it was a junkie strung up on PCP who stabbed me while dressed like Santa, but it was a very traumatizing day. Like all visits with Santa.”

Danny was filled with an unsympathetic glee. “Oh my God, where? When did it happen? This is the most painful experience, isn’t it?”

Nicholas wasn’t fond of sharing war stories, but now that he’d advertised it, he couldn’t not tell the story. He held up his hand and dragged a finger across the scar, and showed the palm of his hand where the blade went through.

Danny grabbed his hand and studied it critically. “Ooh, that had to be nasty.”

“Very.”

Danny let go of his hand. “What happened exactly?”

Nicholas cleared his throat and adopted a more officious tone. “Last year. It was two days before Christmas and I was patrolling a bad neighborhood. I parked the cruiser and was minding my own business when Santa approached the vehicle and asked for a ride.”

“What did you say?”

“The only place this ride goes to is jail.”

Danny seemed pleased with this.

“That’s when I noticed his eyes were dilated. At first I thought he was drunk because of the smell and the state he was in, but the more I questioned him, it was clear he was on something. PCP users feel less pain than others, so they’re harder to subdue. But he seemed to be calm enough to arrest on my own and I didn’t want to wait for a rage induced hissy fit.”

“But he hulked out.”

“Right. The second I got of the cruiser he was agitated and one thing leads to another. Let that be a lesson to you. Should you find yourself alone with a junkie, call for back-up.”

“Nah,” Danny shrugged. “Other than the kids who sniff paint thinner, there’s no junkies in Sandford. Not like that, anyway.”

“That’s…unfortunate, I guess?”

“What? Kids frying their brains or Sandford is boring?”

“Sandford is not the least bit boring. Well, needless to say I tried to apprehend Santa and he pulled a knife on me. I must have screamed every obscenity I knew, and I looked at my hand and I wished I hadn’t. It was actually stuck in my hand and wouldn’t come out. I thought I was permanently maimed.”

Danny nods. “So how did you arrest him?”

“I didn’t.” Nicholas shrugged. “He ran off and was captured several blocks away. I went to the hospital.”

Danny smiled and tried to pet Nicholas on the head. “Poor bunny.” Nicholas swatted his hand away.

“You tell the most wonderful stories,” Danny said dreamily. “Next you’ll be telling me Santa isn’t real.”

“I don’t think a story where people get stabbed can have a happy, shiny ending.” Nicholas scowled. Where was the outpouring of genuine concern? The “Gee whiz, you’re awesome, Nicholas.” Never mind. At least he wasn’t watching the damn movie.

“Funny you should mention it.” Danny leaned over with a grunt and held up the other DVD. “There’s a scene with hand stabbing in this one.”

Nicholas read the title. “Blood Simple. You rented a film with Santa and this? You’re a strange little man, Danny.”

“Nooo,” Danny sniffed. “I bought them on eBay.”

“What a find.”

“I know you’re being sarcastic, but they are! It took me forever to find—Oy!”

Nicholas got partially up from the couch and reached across Danny for the phone.

“Don’t get excited, I’m ordering dinner. So what do you think? Chinese?”

“I am not excited.” Danny sighs. “How about Thai?”

“No, too spicy. Greek?”

“Uhh…pizza?”

“Pizza.”

Pizza required leaving the house, after all. After some loud grumbling, Nicholas waited ten minutes, and put his coat back on.

“Don’t worry, I’ll pause it for you.”

What a relief.

Danny stretched out on the man-eating couch and pulled a blanket over himself. “Don’t forget the drinks. Make it diet. And napkins. Ooh, and since yer going out anyway, could you get some Turkish Delights?”

“Anything else, your Highness?”

“No,” Danny waved imperiously. “That’s all…”

Nicholas gave him a moody stare and Danny smiled.

“Love you.”

Nicholas sighed. “God damn it.”

Nicholas stepped out, the weather bitter cold now that the sun was down. He pulled his hat over his ears in glum determination. A very cold ride in Danny’s Jetta was followed by a very brief, but warm visit to the pizzeria, with two trips to the car; followed by the Confectionery to buy the Turkish Delights and a Mars Bar for himself. He didn’t crave sugar before and completely blamed Danny. He’s gained a stone since meeting him. It’s all the beer and ice cream.

While going down the aisle he spotted hot chocolate mix with the little marshmallows and bought them as well. Running errands in foul weather aside, he’s confident Danny will never make him buy tampons. Mostly.

The ride home was slow and icy. He wondered if he should suggest Danny stay the night.

He parked the Jetta just as it was warming up, and made three trips to the house. He eats too much of everything. Danny dragged the blanket back on himself.

“Cold?” Danny asked. He unraveled the blanket and nods his head to sit closer. Nicholas was sure this never happened in any of Judd Apatow’s films. What the hell was a ‘bromance’ anyway? He hated that word. And he doesn’t care what anyone says, Knocked Up was terrible. He kept waiting for it to be funny and it never happened.

“What are you trying to pull, Butterman?”

“I thought it would be easier to molest you under here, that’s all. Come over here, you silly pillock, jeez.”

Nicholas shrugged. He sunk down next to Danny, and Danny’s too warm and too soft not to notice. He has to stop this, but he knows he won’t. He watched the ridiculous movie. He tried not to enjoy being under a blanket with Danny too much. He tried to ignore how warm he was. He didn’t fight the slowing down in his mind, but tried to ignore the way Danny’s entire body shakes when he laughed. And he’s supposed to be watching as aliens try to pick the right Santa and not PCP Santa, and not Danny instead.

And he’s caught in the act. Danny noticed and looked back. Danny has the kindest brown eyes, he always thought so. And Danny has a nice bow shape to his mouth, he always thought so.

Nicholas slowly breathed in and out. Heat started to pool between his thighs. He searched Danny’s face for any sign to proceed and watched as understanding came. There’s no reason to pretend anymore. Nicholas slipped his hand up Danny’s arm and rested it on the back of his neck.

Danny licked his lips. Softly, he said, “Do you want to kiss me?”

“Yes.”

Danny nodded. “Just making sure.”

Something too quiet to be laughter escaped Nicholas’ chest. He looked at Danny’s mouth again. “Is this okay?”

Danny nodded again and shifted his body towards Nicholas. He felt a hand rest on his knee. This was all the permission he needed. Nicholas leaned in and kissed him. Danny’s mouth tasted sweet. And every time he kissed it, Danny would return it with a softer kiss. And every time he did, Nicholas would become greedier and want more. He’s done enough waiting. He pulled himself closer to Danny and licked his bottom lip, a question, and Danny answered by slipping his tongue into Nick’s mouth. Danny’s hands went around Nick’s waist and under his jumper. He made a frustrated sound against their kiss while he pulled at the shirt underneath.

“You’ve got too many layers,” Danny said, or at least that’s what it sounded like as he tried to speak and kiss at the same time. He tugged at Nicholas’ belt. “Tight.”

Nicholas leaned back, Danny dragging his hands to his hips as they parted. “Sorry, but it’s freezing.” He pulled the jumper over his head, not with a dramatic, sexy swoosh, but awkward and tangled up. He nearly hit Danny in the face with an elbow.

“Then quit setting your thermostat at sixty-two.” Danny smirks then. “Or was this some elaborate plan to get in me knickers?”

“Plan? No. Well, sort of. Cuddling was you’re idea, you bloody tease.”

Danny shrugged good-naturedly and with one hand tugged on Nicholas’ belt buckle. He closed the space between them again, not with shy kisses this time, and forced Nicholas’ belt off in jerky pulls. Danny pushed his body against Nicholas so the only place left to be was down. If Danny wanted to take the lead, he would allow it. It was both unnerving to let it go and a relief.

There was rearranging of arms and legs, elbows and knees, until Danny hovered over him. He felt a thrill go through his body when Danny settled between his thighs. Danny had to plant a foot down on the floor because the couch wasn’t wide enough for what he had in mind. Nicholas pushed himself up least he sink all way down.

“I’m not smooshing you, am I?” Danny asked.

“I like being smooshed.”

Both of their voices were so quiet, Nicholas barely heard them over the movie playing in the background. He wrapped his arms around Danny’s neck and kissed him again. Danny rolled his hips, rubbing their erections together, and a delicious sensation traveled down Nicholas’ cock. He tried to hook a leg around Danny as best he could, and ground his cock against him in a way that was both desperate and surprising.

They rocked against each other, heard the sound of fabric against fabric and strange music. Danny buried his head into Nick’s shoulder and whined. Nicholas knew if he didn’t do something, they were going to come right now and in their britches. And he was too far away from seventeen to be doing that.

“Danny…” he puffed. “Ahhhahah…wait.”

Danny sat up with obvious effort. To his surprise, Danny hooked his arms behind Nick’s knees and dragged him down the sofa with him. Danny looked pleased and rubbed Nicholas’ thighs. Nick took a moment to catch his breath.

“What you thinking?”

“Bed,” he croaked.

“Oh, I dunno, I like it here just fine.” Danny undid the button to Nicholas’ trousers. “I now consider this my lucky couch. This sure as hell didn’t happen on mine.”

Danny unzipped him and pulled Nicholas’ cock out; slipped his hand under Nicholas’s shirt to rub and pinch. Nicholas twitched everywhere and let out a sigh. With an erection under his ass and his own in Danny’s fist, it was difficult to argue. Danny’s touch was gentle and firm in turns, and he began thrusting into it. Danny was watching Nicholas’ every move and listening to every little sound of pleasure. Knowing this, Nicholas had to look away. He felt too exposed to meet his gaze, but didn’t want to stop.

He growled. He needed something wet, a mouth. “Fuck.”

“God, you’re sexy.”

Nicholas hid his face in his hands. “Kiss it…”

Danny let go. Nicholas sat back up, raised his hips, and pulled down his trousers. He watched Danny get down on his knees and Nicholas worried about him straining himself. They really ought to do this in bed.

“Are you sure here is fine?”

Danny helped take off his pants with enthusiasm and threw them over his shoulder. “No worries.”

This placated him for now. Danny might find it irritating, but he worried just the same. It mattered less when Danny buried his face and deeply inhaled Nicholas’ scent and more still, when he licked and sucked his cock. Nicholas combed his fingers into Danny’s hair and positively adored him. It was taking all his will power not thrust into Danny’s mouth and when he rolled his tongue a certain way, Nicholas’ toes curled.

He will seriously have to reconsider the belief that Danny Butterman was a wide-eyed innocent. All his effort to make this last couldn’t hold out. The tip of his cock tingled.

“You’re so sweet,” he mumbled, and then his breathing hitched and he was coming. He made a high pitched noise and pulled Danny’s hair to make his cock go further down his throat, manners suddenly forgotten. Danny struggled for a second, surprised, and took full control again and swallowed it all.

Nicholas’ mind was running low. He couldn’t really move, nor wanted to, except to pet Danny’s head as it rested on his inner thigh. Danny looked up at him and Nicholas smiled languidly.

“Nick?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you have the stuff?”

“…Stuff?”

“You know…” Danny hesitated. He made an ‘O’ and poked a finger through it, and raised his eye brows. “The…stuff.”

Nicholas laughed. Danny turned pink and laughed too.

“Sorry,” Nicholas finally said, snickered. “I didn’t think that far ahead. If I had, I’d have planned this better, but I…well, I didn’t think you’d want to sleep with me.”

“You’re joking.”

“Not at all. I’ve spent a lot of sleepless nights thinking about it.”

Danny seemed stunned at first, then grinned and rolled his eyes. “Oh my God. What’s a guy gotta do to show how much he likes you? I feel like I’ve tried everything here.”

“Not everything.”

Danny opened his mouth to speak, shut it, and then answered quietly. “You’ve got me there.”

“Danny, do I have to come down there or are you coming back up here?”

Danny considered. “I like the idea of floor sex…but I don’t like the idea of carpet burn.” He sighed. “Help me up.”

 

 

“Taste this,” Danny said. Danny handed him a mug, precariously filled to the brim with whipped cream and sprinkled with cinnamon. Nicholas had to grip the handle tightly.

“Wow. Fancy.”

Danny watched him take a sip first; waiting for his opinion that Mrs. Butterman’s Big Thaw Hot Chocolate was off the fucking chain. He sipped and made a sound of approval. It was both sugary sweet and burned in a way that had nothing to do with boiled chocolate.

He sat in Danny’s kitchen, already a complete mess before Danny started making toddy. Liquor bottles shared a counter top with spilled cocoa powder, nutmeg and syrup.

“It’s good.”

“Is it the best you ever had?”

“The best.”

“I told you,” Danny said, “Have four of those, babe, and all will be right with the world.”

“I should think so, considering how much booze is in it.” Nicholas took another careful sip and said, “If we have any more whipped cream left, I’ll lick it off you.”

Danny snorted into his cup and grinned. “That is so clique.” He drank some more, and licked his mouth. “Well…alright.”


End file.
